


duces belli

by ROSIERS



Series: Unfinished but WILL finish [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry, Time Travel, War, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and Master of Death, has lost everything, and he begs Death to send him back in time to save the ones he loved.Unfortunately, returning to the past of his own timeline was impossible.Rather, Death sends him to an alternate timeline set in 1975 to a warring Wizarding World.At first, Harry was unable to discern what was different from his own timeline and then he discovers his new heritage - sent back as the son of the Roman God, Pluto, and the pureblood witch, Marguerite Evanesse, Harry learns that things are not quite what it seems.With demigods living in Hogwarts, Dark Lords prowling the Earth and a far more dangerous enemy lurking in the shadows, Harry slowly begins to realize coming to this timeline was a terrible mistake.





	1. Introduction/Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: long cast, many ocs in the first half to cast the commanders of the Roman Legion Harry will be a part of and then gets into the marauders - if you don't like it, stop reading, idgaf. You won't need to remember their names if you can't, it should be easy to figure out who's who from context.
> 
> \---- the reason that I go into so much detail with the OCs is because I plan on going into much detail with the book, though other than the five highest ranking in the Legion, they aren't going to be main characters
> 
> also, so the reason I'm posting so many stories right now is because they're all hitting their draft time limit and I don't want to lose them.
> 
> thank you,
> 
> ROSIERS

_**Duces Belli** _

_leaders of war_

* * *

_**INTRODUCTION**_  

_Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and Master of Death, has lost everything, and he begs Death to send him back in time to save the ones he loved._

_Unfortunately, returning to the past of his own timeline was impossible._

_Rather, Death sends him to an alternate timeline set in 1975 to a warring Wizarding World._

_At first, Harry was unable to discern what was different from his own timeline and then he discovers his new heritage - sent back as the son of the Roman God, Pluto, and the pureblood witch, Marguerite Evanesse, Harry learns that things are not quite what it seems._

_With demigods living in Hogwarts, Dark Lords prowling the Earth and a far more dangerous enemy lurking in the shadows, Harry slowly begins to realize coming to this timeline was a terrible mistake._

* * *

_ **CAST** _

_**Demigods** _

_**Harry Potter "Hadrian Evanesse"** _

_**Son of Pluto** _

_[Daniel Radcliffe]_

_**Avidia Nectarida** _

_**Daughter of Mars, Legacy of Bellona, Legatus of the Legio II Augusta** _

_[Alicia Vikander]_

__

_**Flavius Sorex** _

_**Son of Venus, Tribunus Laticlavius **of the Legio II Augusta** ** _

_[Vladimir Ivanov]_

__

_****Julianus Verres** ** _

_****Son of Apollo, Praefectus Castrorum **of the Legio II Augusta** ** ** _

_[William Moseley]_

__

_******Marcellus Piso** ** ** _

_****Son of Bacchus, Tribune Angusticlavii **of the Legio II Augusta** ** ** _

_[Vladimir Averianov]_

_******** ** ** _

_******Galerius Avienus** ** ** _

_****Son of Mercury, Primus Pilus **of the Legio II Augusta** ** ** _

_[Richard Deiss]_

__

_******Nicolette Asselin** ** ** _

_******Daughter of Venus, Secundus Pilus Prior ** ** **of the Legio II Augusta****** ** ** ** _

_[Sarah Bolger]_

__

_************Heinz Reichenbach** ** ** ** ** ** _

_******Son of Mars, Tertius ** ** **Pilus Prior ** ** **of the Legio II Augusta************ ** ** ** _

_[Alexander Ludwig]_

__

_******************Amelia Lloyd** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_******Daughter of Ceres, Quartus ** ** **Pilus Prior ** ** **of the Legio II Augusta************ ** ** ** _

_[Rachel Hurd-Wood]_

__

_******Estelle Chastain** ** ** _

_******Daughter of Apollo, Quintus ** ** **Pilus Prior ** ** **of the Legio II Augusta************ ** ** ** _

_[Diane Kruger]_

__

_******************Frederick Stone** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_************Son of Vulcan, Sextus ** ** **Pilus Prior ** ** **of the Legio II Augusta************ ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_[Dayo Okeniyi]_

_************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_************************Krayev Anatoliy "************************ _ _**Tolya" Romanovich** _

_******************Son of Venus, Septimus Pilus Prior ** ** **of the Legio II Augusta****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_[Nariman Malanov]_

_************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_************************Aksyonov Vasiliy "Vasya" Konstantinovich** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_******************Son of Mars, Octavus Pilus Prior ** ** **of the Legio II Augusta****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_[Xavier Serrano]_

__

_************************Melcior Ravella** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_******************Son of Apollo, Nonus Pilus Prior ** ** **of the Legio II Augusta****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_[Kendall  Schmidt]_

__

_************************Annika Baumann** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_******************Daughter of Vulcan, Decimus Pilus Prior ** ** **of the Legio II Augusta****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_[Zendaya]_

__

* * *

_ ******************CAST** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_ ****************Hogwarts Students** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

_**Rabastan Lestrange** _

_[Arthur Gosse]_

__

_**James Potter** _

_[Aaron Taylor Johnson]_

__

_**Sirius Black** _

_[Ben Barnes]_

__

_**Regulus Black** _

_[Ezra Miller]_

__

_**Lily Evans** _

_[Karen Gillan]_

__

_**Marlene McKinnon** _

_[Suki Waterhouse]_

__

_**Rodolphus Lestrange** _

_[Matthew Daddario]_

__

_**Lucius Malfoy** _

_[Freddie Fox]_

__

_**Narcissa Black** _

_[Freya Mavor]_

__

_**Bellatrix Black** _

_[Katie McGrath]_

__

_**Andromeda Black** _

_[Eva Green]_

__

_**Remus Lupin** _

_[Andrew Garfield]_

__

_**Peter Pettigrew** _

_[Jamie Bell]_

__

_**Barty Crouch Jr** _

_[Dane Dehaan]_

__

_**Severus Snape** _

_[Louis Garrel]_

__

_**Maurice Avery** _

_[Jeremy Dufour]_

__

_**Evan Rosier** _

_[Marc Schulze]_

__

_**Henrik Mulciber** _

_[Tyler Young]_

__ _****** ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND RANKINGS IF YOU DON'T KNOW ROMAN MILITARY:
> 
> Legatus Legionis: Most senior commander of the Roman Legion - holds full power over his legion, most respected military officer in Rome.
> 
> Tribunus Laticlavius: 2nd most senior commander of the Roman Legion - usually a young man that comes from a powerful family or a close friend of the legionary commander.
> 
> Praefectus Castrorum: 3rd most senior commander of the Roman Legion - responsibility involves looking after equipment and building works, takes command of the legion if his seniors are absent.
> 
> Tribune Angusticlavii: There are usually five of them if going by Roman History, but for the sake of my story there is only one and he is the 4th most senior commander of the Roman Legion. He is responsible for many of the important administrative tasks of the Legion as well as tactical command with the Legatus.
> 
> Primus Pilus: The "First File", or the commanding centurion of the first cohort and the senior centurion of the entire Legion - 5th most senior commander of the Roman Legion
> 
> Pilus Prior: The commanding centurion of each of the ten cohorts
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO - the reason that the five leaders have traditional Roman names is because once given a high ranking, they must take a traditional name for the rest of their life and forget their true name - it's not their real names, but it may as well be
> 
> !!!! If you would like to criticize my work, be my guest, but be constructive. I don't take kindly to people straight up bashing my work.
> 
> Also, please take care to know what you're talking about before you comment. I don't mind questions about my work at all, but if you're questioning and assuming something even though it's blatantly stated in the work, and then you proceed on being rude about it despite it being because you've misread something, I won't be pleased - this has happened on my other stories. !!!!!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> ROSIERS


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_ **

_The End of the Beginning_

* * *

"Master," the breathy voice of Death whispered, urging him to keep moving without even having to say it. He acknowledged the being's silent plea and ignored it. He was  _tired_ and he wanted to die, even though he knew it was nigh impossible due to his title.

On the second of May of the year 1998, Harry James Potter killed Lord Voldemort, but the Second Wizarding War didn't end until December 21st, three years later when the last of the Death Eaters and their sympathizers were captured and imprisoned within Azkaban.

With the death of Voldemort, the Death Eater's did not relax, they did not flee, rather they fought back -  _hard_. Harry understood them, now, they were frantic - they did not want to die, they did not want to be imprisoned, they did not want their families paying for their mistakes. 

As Harry is now aware, desperate people are  _dangerous_ people. He had been arrogant after the defeat of Voldemort, he thought it would be easy to round up the remaining Death Eaters and throw them away or kill them.

He was wrong.

Led by Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, the Death Eaters struck back twice as hard as they did prior to their Lord's death. Muggles and wizards alike are victims of the brutal attacks led by the Dark. The new war rages for three years until negotiation was finally met between the Light and Dark.

Under the pretense of there being a brief truce, the Lestrange brothers and what was left of the Dark met with Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt and several Aurors to broker a treaty, only Moody and Shacklebolt had no intentions of making peace.

Rather, as soon as the last of the Death Eaters had arrived, they threw up anti-apparition wards and killed the stunned Death Eaters, who were unable to defend themselves against the sudden barrage of attacks - Harry didn't blame them for the incompetence in the situation, he would have been just as caught off guard. It was unheard of, in the Wizarding World, to so blatantly and violently violate a ceasefire between two sides. The Lestrange brothers managed to murder both Kingsley and Moody before succumbing to their wounds.

Harry didn't agree with their means, but they ended the war and for that, he was grateful, finally able to settle down with Ginny and their children without fear of being attacked by Death Eaters.

Unfortunately, the peace did not last.

Not even five months after the  _Yuletide Massacre,_ which the destruction of the Death Eaters had been so gently named, muggles learned of wizardkind through their new technology and a foolish pair of wizards that decided so intelligently to have a duel in the middle of Times Square, New York.

There was a brief period of wonderment from the muggles, who were curious to the concept of magic but that wonder and awe slowly shifted to fear and jealousy which led to a terrible,  _terrible war_ that all but destroyed wizardkind. 

The war began under the false pretense of brokering peace and treaties, while the International Confederation of Wizards negotiated peace with the muggle governments, the muggle governments launched a series of attacks upon the ten elite magical schools three weeks before the end of the term.

There were no survivors. He thought it ironic, now, perhaps this was his karma for allowing the slaughter of the Death Eaters months prior - for not doing anything to stop it. 

Harry lost his children, his wife, and friends in one fell swoop and he was, once again, all alone and painfully reminded of life with the Dudleys. Once again forced to take up the mantle of savior, Harry became a Wizarding warlord, constantly targeted by the muggles. Although, this time around, the Dark Lord defeater twice-over does not limit himself to the magic that Albus  _Dumbledore_ deems as  _good._

He ruthlessly descends into the depths of dark magic, using whatever he can find to defend his life - his  _people._ He would do whatever it took to keep wizardkind from extinction, even if that meant becoming a dark lord beyond Voldemort's visions.

His desperate actions were for naught. They stood no chance against the rapidly advancing technology of muggles that rendered magic all but useless. 

Wizardkind was wiped out. There were only a few stragglers left surviving, Harry being one of them and actively hunted down by muggle governments.

_"Potter's over here!"  
_

"Master!" Death hissed but Harry's figure did not move an inch. He wondered what would happen once his body was sprayed by the muggles' bullets. Would he die and be resurrected? Or would he take the bullets unflinchingly and be forced to live in this accursed world for the rest of his immortal life?

"I want to die - I want to be with my family," the thirty-eight year old, who felt so much older than thirty-eight, said softly.

"You know that that is impossible," Death told him, just as he expected.

"I am your master," Harry said, voice calm and cold, "You will do as I say."

"Not that," Death said, simply.

Angry -  _furious_ \- Harry lets out a long string of hissed curses towards the being, which absorbed them as if they were nothing, "You will do  _something,"_ he shouted, "I will not be forced to live in this  _dead_ world. Send me back to fix it."

"I cannot send you back in time to your own timeline," Death responded, unhelpfully. Cold anger swept through Harry's veins, he knew that his uncontrollable rage was due to his descent into the Dark Arts, but he couldn't control it, much like his predecessor.  

Harry roared, "Then you are  _useless_ , what  _can_ you do?" 

Death smiled - his smile was cruel, "I can send you back to an alternate timeline, would that be to your pleasure,  _Master?"_

Harry stiffened at the words, "Alternate-"

" _WE'VE GOT HIM!"_

"Yes or no, Master," Death urged, delighted.

Harry couldn't think, barely throwing himself out of the way of fired bullets. 

" _Yes."_

Death laughed, a sound that chilled Harry's blood, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Harry awoke in familiar surroundings.

 _The Great Hall,_ he realized, in awe. A place he hadn't seen in twenty years.

There was chaos around him, people yelling, eyes wide, pointing -  _at me,_ he realized. Everything looked the same, _how was this a different timeline?_  He looked down. His clothes were tattered, stained with blood, but he was  _young_. Fifteen.

His attention was drawn to a black tattoo on his left forearm. The letters SPQR, beneath it an eagle with spread wings in front of a laurel wreath, underneath  _that_ the words  _Legio II Augusta,_ which he didn't understand and then at the bottom a dark helm worn by a skeletal face.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice demanded and Harry looked up, eyes darkening when they landed on  _Albus Dumbledore_.

Harry wasn't sure what to say, still trying to recover from his change in dimensions and he winced as he was hit with a terrible headache and information, given by Death, no doubt, flooded his mind.

And suddenly, he knew exactly what to say.

"My name is Hadrian Evanesse, son of Pluto, the Roman god of the Underworld and Wealth, and the pureblood witch, Marguerite Evanesse. I come seeking asylum from the mainland Dark Lord, Giovanni Campisi, and formally request to be trained in the magics inherited from my mother."


End file.
